The present invention relates to the field of gas and vapor separators. It is well known that water vapor can be removed from air by a variety of methods including compression, refrigeration, heat and absorbing materials. The present invention relates particularly to gas and vapor separators which employ absorbing materials. In such processes the absorbing material must be reactivated (i.e., purged of the absorbed matter) on either a periodic or continuous basis. A typical method of purging the absorbing material is thermal reactivation. These prior art methods of reactivation are very inefficient and therefore waste great quantities of our country's limited energy resources.
The present invention overcomes the above-described deficiencies of the prior art by providing a novel apparatus for separating gases and vapors which is simple in design, can be inexpensively manufactured, and efficiently operated.